fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sayo Asahi
Sayo Asahi is one of the main Cures in Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z. A very sensitive and bashful girl who stresses easily, and cries even more easily. While somewhat weak-hearted and insecure, Sayo definitely has a good head on her shoulders and, despite trying to look "cool", is actually a big softy. She comes from the Palace of Sleep and, like the other residents, she has the ability to transform into a fairy, which is a small sheep. She transforms into Cure Cloud, having protected the Palace of Sleep together with Asami since she was eleven. Personality A withdrawn and bashful girl who often tries to act more bold than she actually is, instead making her come off as incredibly awkward. Sayo has trouble letting go of her past mistakes and tends to blame herself whenever something (either small or big, and either someone else's fault or her own) goes wrong. Despite being the oldest, Sayo may be the most childish and naive of the group, and is easily brought to tears. Sayo is also quite insecure, especially because of her failure and being a bad-luck magnet in general, so she has a strong desire to become stronger, but her soft-hearted personality often gets in the way of that. Like Mayu, she's also a hopeless romantic who loves romance stories. Appearance Relationships Nemu Yozora Since Nemu seems to be under the impression that Sayo is a "strong, cool and experienced" adult who is an expert at fighting, Sayo often feels pressured to act like the cool veteran Nemu thinks she is, to impress her junior Cures. Even when Nemu realises that Sayo is much more cowardly and insecure than she thought, Nemu still admires her for being strong in her own way. They get along incredibly well, and Nemu is always there to give Sayo a pep-talk when she's down. Mayu Hoshizawa Makura Asami Asahi Sayo's adoptive sister, and Precure partner. Asami is an orphan who grew up under Lady Rem’s care since a young age, even before Sayo was adopted too. Asami is very important to Sayo, as they were always together. Asami seems to know precisely how to put up with Sayo's very sensetive personality and is always willing to cheer her up, again and again. Lady Rem Both Sayo and Asami's adoptive "mother" or caretaker. After a mysterious incident involving Sayo, she was also taken in by Lady Rem. While the ruler of the Palace of Sleep wasn’t that close to Asami and Sayo, she gave both girls the ability to become Precure and thus let them live in the palace, and provided them with basic needs. Despite her polite demeanor, Lady Rem is somewhat distant towards both of them, especially Sayo. Yuka Ueshiba Homura Takeda Chie Hayase Cure Cloud "Dreaming of the ever changing sky! A dreamer of trust, Cure Cloud!" Cure Cloud is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sayo. To transform, she has to have her Cure-Clock, turn the hand to 12-O'clock and say: "Wake Up! Precure Switch". Her main colors is sky blue, and she's represented by circles and clouds. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Skylight Dreambeam' - Cure Cloud's solo finisher. *'Dream Coaster' - The first group finisher. *'Midnight Parade' - The second group finisher. *'Zuper Dreamcatcher' - The final group finisher. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Lofty Cloud' *'Windy Tornado' *'Haze Screen' *'icicle Tears' Songs Sayo's voice actress, Rina Hidaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs. Solo Songs * Stray Sheep * yeSTerdAY Duets & Group Songs Etymology Sayo - Can be read as "born at night" or "small night". Asahi - Can be read as "morning sun". Trivia * Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Mascots Category:Mascot